Altering the activity of nerves to modulate physiological processes in the body is an approach that is increasing in use. For example, denervation of the renal nerves has been used to decrease blood pressure. Stimulation of nerves has also been used to modulate physiological processes. Interruption of the electrical activity of the vagal nerve has been utilized to treat obesity and diabetes as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,167,750 and 7,489,969.
The nervous system of the gastrointestinal tract includes three types of nerve systems: the intrinsic system, the sympathetic extrinsic system and the parasympathetic extrinsic system. The intrinsic nerves send signals within the digestive system. The extrinsic nerves (both sympathetic and parasympathetic) communicate between the digestive system and other organs outside of the digestive tract. Both stimulating and suppressing the signal of these nerves can alter physiological processes related to metabolism. For example, altering the signal of the nerves that are innervating to the gastrointestinal system can change how the gastrointestinal system is absorbing and moving food. Likewise, altering the signal of nerves that are innervating away from the gastrointestinal system can change how other organs involved in metabolism react. Examples include altering pancreatic or biliary secretions or mental feeling of satiety.
Current treatments for ablation of tissues in the gastrointestinal system include bipolar probes, needle knives, sphincterotomes, snares and balloons. However, these current devices do not treat large ablation areas.
What is needed in the art are devices and methods for altering the electrical activity of nerves in the gastrointestinal tract and in some embodiments, devices and methods for altering the activity of nerves in the duodenum. The devices and methods disclosed herein may be used for treating metabolic and digestive disorders, such as, but not limited to diabetes, obesity, Krohn's disease and motility disorders.